Megald Warriors 2
Megald Warriors 2 is an upcoming umbrella game and sequel to Megald Warriors. Gameplay Multiplayer Modes: *Battle is the standard battle mode of the game! It has changed from the previous game. While there is still a point system, the points aren't the deciding factor of the game. The more combos and other strong attacks you do, the more points you get, which makes your standard attacks stronger. Otherwise, the game resembles that of most DBZ games, being a 3D fighter, however, it uses Super Smash Bros styled movesets. *Minigames is pretty self explanatory. You and a few friends compete in a series of minigames, similar to the multiplayer mode from Sonic and the Secret Rings. *Speed Run is a new addition to the game, which plays similarly to the Android app Jetpack Joyride. You and one other friend race through an arena, trying to collect coins and using your abilities to quickly defeat enemies. When the timer runs out, whoever collected the most coins wins. Singleplayer Modes: *Armies of Gulfen is the story mode. It focuses more on platforming, but still has battles involved. Not much is known about the story, but the Elf King from Amulet is set to be the villain. *Event Mode is the same as from Brawl, as it is a series of missions you need to complete. After the final mission, you face Roman Torchwick. *Adventure Mode is similar to the one from Super Smash Bros Melee, going through a series of levels based on the franchises included in the game. Master Hand is the final boss of this mode. *City Life is sort of based on Animal Crossing in gameplay, as the characters use their abilities across Megapolis (the sort of hub area in the world of Megald) for normal tasks, such as Mario using FLUDD as a firefighting device. Story Mode: Armies of Gulfen you can view it here. Starting Characters There will be 55 Starting characters. 38/55 Unlockable Characters There will be about 65 Unlockable Characters. 15/60 Starting Stages 7/25 Hidden Stages 1/15 Items Assist Gems 18/25 Soundtrack The original 20 tracks return from the last game, along with 20 new tracks, including a new main theme. New Tracks *T. M. Revolution - Resonance (Main Theme) *Fall Out Boy - Light Em Up (Nick Thayer Remix) Returning Tracks *Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix *BΔSTILLE - Pompeii *Imagine Dragons - On Top of the World *Ellie Goulding - Burn *Barenaked Ladies - Odds Are *Jeff Williams - This Will Be The Day *Megaman X8 Soundtrack - WildFang *Eminem - Berzerk *Idina Menzel - Let it Go *Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith - La La La (Shahaf Moran Remix) *Pharrell Williams - Happy (Neus Remix) *Cash Cash - Reach for the Stars *Jeff Williams - Mirror Mirror *Attack on Titan OST - The Reluctant Heroes *Gravity Falls Theme Song (Orchestra Version) *Ed Sheeran - Sing *Imagine Dragons ft. Kendrick Lamar - Radioactive *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Can't Hold Us (Unlike Pluto Dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky *Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child